


Never Alone

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: A young Kiht'a Lihzeh struggles to fit in with others, but he always has someone he can turn to when he's feeling lonely.
Series: Dancing through life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Took advantage that I was still feeling in a writing mood and wrote this quick little thing about a part of Kiht'a's childhood.

The birds were chirping and the sun was high in the sky, yet Kiht’a found himself alone in the wilderness. It wasn’t the first time, as he had been going against his parent’s warnings since he had been able to walk and talk.  
  
Oh, but he truly wasn’t alone, was he?  
  
He looked around the clearing until he managed to get a glimpse of the white robed figure that had been his friend for all of this time.  
  
“There you are!” He rushed towards the much taller figure. He was sure that he was even taller than the few elezen that had come to the Lominsan markets. 

“I brought you some flowers!” his small tail and ears flicked with happiness as the tall figure bent down to look at them.  
  
“Oh, thank you, Kiht’a, you didn’t have to.” For some reason, that person always wore a mask, and this time, it was no different. “Unfortunately, I can’t touch it.”  
  
Kiht’a pouted and moved to sit next to the man as he held onto the flowers, “But you can touch me! You have petted me and dried my tears when the other kids tell me you’re not real!” 

“Ah, well, that’s different. You and I are connected, you see.” The man touched his head gently and Kiht’a leaned against the touch, “But you have bags under your eyes, have you not been sleeping well?”  
  
Kiht’a yawned and shook his head, “The nightmares came back...Everything is on fire, and…” he bit his lower lip. It truly was a horrifying nightmare in which he felt powerless to help anyone. He wasn’t scared for his own well being in the nightmare, but more about those who he considered close. 

The man stopped petting his head, and he looked up to stare at the mask. He could somehow tell that he was frowning, “I’ll try to seal away those nasty memories. You’re too young to face them on your own.”  
  
Kiht’a closed his eyes as the gentle hand touched his forehead, “When are you going to come home with me so that I can introduce you to everyone?”  
  
“Unfortunately, only you can see me, and there will even come a time where you won’t be able to see me either.”  
  
His eyes opened wide and he rushed to hold on to the robes, “What?! No! I don’t want to stop seeing you! You’re the only friend I have!”  
  
The man simply moved his hand to continue petting him, “Don’t worry, little one. Even if you cannot see me, I will always be a part of you, and you a part of me. It’s how it’s meant to be, and how it should be.”  
  
He was still far too young to understand any of that, but it made him feel a little better, knowing that he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
“Even when I can’t see you, I’m sure I’ll still remember you, Altair.” 

The man only hummed softly, knowing that after Kiht’a was older, he would go back to his rest, and let this little shard of himself face the world on his own. 


End file.
